Eiwora
Eiwora has appeared 13 times, making its debut in the eighth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF since their debut. EWA also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival since their debut and been also involved in almost every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is ETC, which is short for Eiworan Television CROW. Eiwora has won the contest twice. In the 14th edition with "Luce Che Entra" and in the 18th with "Miroh". The worst result for EWA was the 27th place in the 12th edition with the song "Padai". Eiwora is located on the middle continent. It has 0 direct neighbours and 2 indirect. To the indirect counts Agartias and Zarjaia. EWA has a total of 4 islands. Furthermore it's a big size country. Eiwora has a total number of 800.000 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Eiworans. And their capital is called Shiocha. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Eiwora is Korean and Russian with three appearences, followed by the French with 2. EWA's best result has also been performed in Italian and Korean language, while their worst was sang in Russian. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Eiwora sent only 1 women, 4 men and 8 groups. So EWA sent 8% woman, 31% men and 61% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Eiwora took part in every edition of the YMF since their debut. Meaning that EWA appeared 13 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 14th and 18th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Eiwora took part in every edition of the JYMF since their debut. Meaning that EWA appeared 10 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 7th place in the 16th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Eiwora took part in every edition of the Special YMF since their debut. Meaning that EWA appeared 10 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 5th place in the 1st edition of All Star YMF. National Finals Eiwora's national selection was introduced for the eleventh edition of the YMF. The name of the selection is Jiyū No Tsubasa. It was used as selection method for edition 11, 15 and 17 – 20. A national selection was made for edition 12 but the winner was not sent to the contest in the end. Hostings host ewa.png host ewa2.png host ewa21.png Eiwora hosted a total of three times. Each time after they won a contest and after they got determined to host the debut of a special edition. That means they hosted a YMF event twice and one the Pride YMF. Each Contest was hosted by a different person, five in total. From those five hosts did take part three in a YMF event at least once.